Dark World
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: Damon Salvatore, lord of the Dark Dimension, has been watching Bonnie McCullough, a mere mortal, from the shadows. He finds himself drawn to her innocence and warmth, and plans on making her his queen...for all eternity. *Based on Hades and Persephone* AU
1. Her Crow

**Dark World**

Chapter 1: Her Crow

**A/N: New story from me! I've always been interested in the tale of Hades and Persephone….with it being my favorite story from Greek mythology, so here's my Bamon version of it. It's set in modern time, so it is going to have some twists, and won't follow the story of the original story completely, but it will have elements of it in it. Warning: I do plan on making Damon a bit darker in this one then I normally do in my fics.**

* * *

Bonnie McCullough walked home slowly.

It had been a stressful day at school. Mr. Tanner was having no problem piling up the tests and homework in History class this past month, and it was overwhelming.

Bonnie mentally groaned at thinking about all the homework she had in her backpack just for tonight. She could say goodbye to any free time for the rest of the evening. She was going to be up to her sleeves in homework.

She'd been so lost in thought about how she was going to start her essay on Alexander the Great that she almost didn't see the small, twitching figure on the ground a few feet from her on the grass of a lawn.

Curious, Bonnie walked closer to it, and when she looked down, she realized it was a crow.

It must have fallen to the ground, and when she peered closer, she realized that it had a small cut on its right leg.

She was a bit unsure of what to do. She'd heard many times that birds could be violent when handled or if they feel threatened by humans, and though this crow looked injured, she wasn't sure how it would react.

"Hi birdy", she said softly, not caring that it probably couldn't understand her as she slowly took off her jacket. "Want some help?"

The crow gave a soft caw, and it didn't make a move to get away or flinch when he kneeled down on her knees next to it, she took it as a yes.

Gently, she scooped the crow up into her jacket, being careful to pay extra attention to the injured leg as she picked it up and carried on in the direction of her house.

The crow didn't squirm at all, and she found it weird. Was this how injured crows normally acted?

Nevertheless, she brought it back to her house. Normally, she complained about the fact that her parents were never home to spend time with her, but this time, she was relived. She was free to help the crow without any problems from them. With them being on that business trip for the rest of the week, they would never know.

Once getting to the house, she laid the crow, still bundled up in her jacket, on the counter while she searched through the medicine cabinet to find her mother's first aid kit.

She smiled in triumph when she found the bandages, and walked back over to the crow.

"Okay birdy, I'm going to help you okay? This should help you heal."

She waited for a moment, but then laughed a little at herself, realizing that she couldn't just stand here and expect the crow to actually respond.

That was why she nearly jumped up in surprise when the crow shook its head up and down, as if it was nodding.

"You understood me?" she asked cautiously, once again glad that she was here, home alone.

The crow didn't respond this time, so she carefully lifted its leg and began to wrap the bandage around it after wiping off the small amount of blood with a paper towel.

After she was satisfied with her work, she went into the kitchen and brought out some canned corn her mother had in the fridge, opening it, and offering some to the crow by placing it next to him on the counter.

The crow looked at the corn in an expression that almost looked like distaste, and Bonnie let out a small giggle at the funny sight.

But he did eat some of it, eventually.

* * *

That night, Bonnie laid the crow on the floor of her bedroom, being sure to make it comfortable for him by piling up some pillows to place underneath him and the jacket.

"You can stay here for the night…so you can rest up your leg", she said, both to fill in the silence, and because a part of her almost thought he could understand her in a way, after he nearly nodded at her.

The crow gave a small caw, as if to say "okay", as she shut off the light and climbed into her own bed.

"Goodnight."

The next morning, the crow wasn't there.

Bonnie frowned as he looked down at the abandoned pile of pillows, but then smiled when she looked at the window she had opened before she'd went to bed,

The crow was standing there on the windowsill, his right leg still bandaged, but strong looking.

"Hey, you're flying again!" She exclaimed happily as she walked over to the window.

The crow did that nod-like movement of his head again, and gave a load "caw" as if to join in on her excitement.

"You sure did heal fast", Bonnie said, frowning slightly. She had expected to have to take care of it for a few days at the most before it was ready to go off on its own again.

The crow flapped its wing lightly in her direction, a gesture that almost looked like he was shrugging her off, before he took off and flew away.

* * *

But that wasn't the last time she saw the crow.

In fact, she'd begin to think of him as HER crow. He met her every day after school as she walked home to say hello, and sometimes while she sat in her bedroom to do homework or just to get away from the world, he would sit on her windowsill to keep her company.

She never told anyone about her crow. Both because they would probably think she was being silly, and that there was no possible way the same crow could possibly have the mental capacity to come back to the same spots all of the time, and because she wanted to keep him a secret….something that she could keep to herself.

Because, in a way, her crow had become sort of a companion to her…something to make her feel not so alone when her parents were away or her two best friends, Elena Gilbert and Meredith Sulez, were too busy to hang out.

And she didn't want anything to change that.

* * *

**A/N: Short first chapter, but important. It's pretty much Bonnie and Damon's first meeting in a way (even if Bonnie doesn't know it). The next chapter will be longer, and will go into more detail about Bonnie's life, and will feature a Damon perspective.**

**By the way, in case you're wondering about my other stories, I am currently writing the next chapter for Arranging Love, and it should be up sometime this week. **

**Review? I'm actually really excited about this one. I already have the first twenty chapters planned out xD **


	2. Dark Watcher

Chapter 2: Dark Watcher

**A/N: Yay! I love all of the responses I got on the last chapter. Thank you so much guys :)**

* * *

It was a crisp morning in the small town of Fells Church.

Bonnie was walking to school, as she always did. But this time, she had a companion with her: Matt Honeycutt.

Last year, Matt had only been a little high school crush Bonnie had, but over the past few months, they had grown a very close friendship.

He was there for her when Elena and Meredith were both too busy to hang out. And though she still couldn't deny that she was attracted to him, he was now too much of a close friend to ever risk dating him and having it end badly.

That was why she'd asked him to walk to school with her. To show him something that she'd never shown anyone….her crow.

They should be seeing him at any minute. He always met up with her on her walks to school and back.

"Where's that crow you wanted to show me?" Matt asked in a light and teasing tone at some point to fill in the silence that had passed over them.

Bonnie frowned at she looked around again, but then her brown eyes lit up as she finally saw him, perching on the branch of a bush only a few feet away from him.

She silently pointed him out to Matt, and gestured at him to follow her, approaching the crow silently.

Over the year, her crow was used to her. But she'd thought it would be better to approach him carefully this time, since it was the first time she would be introducing him to someone new.

"Here birdy", Bonnie whispered silently, as she smiled at the crow as they approached him.

As usual, the crow gave a gleeful caw at the sight of her, and she reached over to stroke a finger carefully over one of his wings.

Matt was watching them silently, but his blue eyes were alight with interest as he watched as the wild bird let his friend practically pet him.

Bonnie smiled at him, and motioned for him to come closer.

But when Matt took a few steps closer to where she and the crow were, the crow gave a load, grating caw, and jumped back slightly, flapping his wings angrily, as if it ward Matt off.

"Hey!" Bonnie exclaimed, both surprised and annoyed. "What's gotten into you?"

Matt gave a soft laugh. "I don't think he likes me."

"I don't know why", Bonnie replied, frowning at the crow. "He's always seemed so friendly."

"He's probably used to you, because you helped him. I'm just a stranger."

Bonnie opened her mouth to say more, but before she could get a word out, her crow had already taken off, flying away in the direction she and Matt came from.

She had a little bit of a sad expression as she watched him fly away, hoping that this wouldn't keep him from meeting her tomorrow, as he always did.

She felt Matt put an arm on her shoulder. "Come on. We still have that project for Mr. Tanner to work on, remember?"

Bonnie nodded reluctantly, and followed him the rest of the way to her house.

* * *

Damon was fuming when he returned to the dimension.

Not only had that mundane intruded on his time with the little redheaded maiden, but he was also invading on her living space….and doing who knows what.

The dark vampire clenched his fists at that thought.

His little redbird, the young maiden that has had his attention ever since that faithful day he'd first seen her, had never before shown interest in a male.

That is, until now. From the way that young boy had looked at _his_ human, he knew that if he was to claim her as his, he would need to do it soon. And fast.

"Sire?"

Damon turned towards the direction the voice came from, mildly annoyed at being disturbed.

It was his maid, Theresa. The young vampire looked timidly into his quarters, her gentle voice almost a whisper as she said her next words.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my lord, but your brother is here. He requests a visit with you."

Damon rolled his eyes, already easily guessing what his brother wanted to talk about. "Send him in."

Theresa nodded, and in minutes, his brother replaced her as the figure standing in his doorway.

Damon waved him further in. "Well, come in brother. If you have to bother me, I want it done thoroughly."

Stefan sighed, but did as he said, shutting the door behind him. "I'm sure you know why I'm here Damon."

"Unfortunately, I do. But, little brother, the way I decide to spend my time in the mortal world is none of your concern."

It was just like his brother to stick his nose in things that weren't any of his concern. Being the lord of the Light Dimension had given him a big head, and an annoying trait of forever being noble.

Stefan frowned. "It is my concern, because what happens in the mortal world also affects the Light Dimension. Why have you been spending all of your time watching a human girl?"

Stefan already knew the answer to this question, of course. Although he hadn't believed it at first, his older brother had somehow fallen in love with the young mortal girl he'd been observing for the past year, although he would never admit it.

But that being said, it was his duty to know what exactly Damon's intentions were for her…and to learn more about the girl that had captured his brother's heart without even really knowing him.

Damon smiled, but it was a smile that held no amusement. "Like I said, none of your concern."

"Are you planning on making her your queen?" Stefan asked, completely ignoring Damon's last statement.

It was around the time where Stefan and Damon were supposed to pick queens for themselves, if they were to keep their thrones.

This time, Damon actually answered, instead of waving him off.

"Perhaps. And since you're so concerned about the well being of your dear little mortal world brother, it may be in your best interest to come and assist me."

This had been what Stefan had been afraid of.

He let out a sigh. "Brother, don't you think the Dark Dimension is an unfit place for a mere mortal?"

"Dear brother, she wouldn't be mortal for long."

"But do you think she would be _happy_ here?"

Stefan wasn't even sure why he asked the question. Of course Damon wouldn't be thinking about the wants of the poor girl. Even while being in love, his brother was one of the most selfish people he knew.

Damon's dark eyes flashed a bit. "She isn't happy where she is. All of them…those mundane humans she calls family and friends, ignore her most of the time. They don't see her potential."

Damon had an almost dazed look in his eyes now, and Stefan wasn't sure if he was talking to him, or himself.

"But I see it. She has a spark in her. It's hidden, but it's there. I've seen it firsthand."

His eyes refocused as he looked back at Stefan. "And I _will_ have her brother, whether you assist me with it or not."

Stefan didn't say anything, and the sinister smile that he dreaded spread across his brother's face.

"But it may help me from causing more damage in the mortal world then necessary if you help me complete my task."

Stefan knew he was defeated. There was no telling the damage Damon could inflict on the mortal world if he didn't get what he wanted. And though he felt for the girl that his brother was so drawn to, more damage would no doubt be done if he let his brother do this on his own.

"You will have my assistance. What must I do?"

"Sit down and let me inform you of my plan. We leave for the mortal world tomorrow night."

* * *

Later that night, Bonnie laid on her bed.

Her crow didn't show up, and she was afraid it was because she had tried to introduce him to Matt earlier.

Was he only going to be gone for the night? Would she see him tomorrow? She had become so used to his presence, that she realized she would miss him if that was the last time she saw him.

She scowled a little at herself. _Grow up McCullough. It's a crow, not a human being._

But the thing was, she couldn't just forget about it. It was weird, she knew that, but the crow had become sort of a companion to her when she felt lonely. And he was actually a pretty good little replacement when Elena, Meredith, or Matt was too busy to spend time with her.

And since her parents were almost always out of town, it wasn't like she could talk to them a lot either.

Her cell phone suddenly rang, breaking her out of her thoughts.

It was Elena.

She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Bonnie", Elena's voice said from the other line. "I was wondering if you have the notes for Geometry class? I wasn't here today."

"I know you weren't Elena. I was there."

"Right. Anyway, could you come over to my house tomorrow so I can copy your notes? You'd be doing me a huge favor."

Bonnie let out a quite sigh. "Sure. What time?"

"Right after school maybe? If you don't mind?"

"Okay. I can do that."

"Thanks so much Bonnie! You're the best. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure. But Elena, I was wondering if…."

She was cut off by the ringing coming from the other end, signaling that Elena had hung up.

Bonnie put her phone back on the table, and slumped against her pillows.

Nowadays, it seemed like the only time Elena ever called was to ask for favors.

**A/N: This was shorter then I originally wanted. I have a lot of ideas, but it wasn't the time to use them yet. **

**Review for a sneak peek for the next chapter! :)**

**And also, since I read my reviews, I realized that there are a lot of fans of the Hades and Persephone myth reading this story. So if you have any aspects of it, or any other Greek myth aspect that you would like to see included in this story, leave it in a review, and I'll see what I can do.**

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	3. New Students

Chapter 3: New Students

**A/N: As I said on the update for "Arranging Love", the whole sneak peek system got put on hold so I would have more time to write after being gone so long, so sorry about that. But it WILL be back on track for this chapter. Thank you for the responses on this story :)**

* * *

Bonnie was starting to get worried.

It had been three days since the Matt incident, and she still hadn't seen her crow.

As she sat in her bedroom, getting ready to go to sleep, she couldn't help but feel extremely saddened at the thought.

Was he that angry at her for trying to introduce Matt to him? Would he ever come back?

At that moment, her phone rang. Perplexed, she picked it up, and looked at the caller ID.

It was Elena.

For a split second, Bonnie considered not answering it. Why should she? The only time Elena ever called her nowadays was when she wanted something, and frankly, she wasn't in the mood to do any favors.

But curiosity got the better of her, and she answered the phone with a sigh.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bon. Did you hear about the two new students coming to the school tomorrow?"

"No", Bonnie answered surprised at the outcome of the conversation so far. "What about them?"

"I saw them on Wednesday, registering to enroll in the school."

Elena had that determined tone to her voice, and after years of knowing her, Bonnie knew it usually meant she had a new guy in her vision to chase.

Oh boy.

"Meredith didn't want to do it with me, so I was wondering if you wanted to help me show them around tomorrow?"

Bonnie sighed. She was always extremely shy around strangers. She wasn't outgoing like Elena.

"I don't know Elena…."

"Come on Bonnie! They're gorgeous….and if we play our cards right, I'm sure we can get them to go on a double date with us or something."

"Oh….fine", Bonnie agreed flatly, both because she was tired, and because she figured it couldn't hurt to try and meet new people. "When are we going to do this?"

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Do you think you could meet me at the front of the school before first period starts? I told them we'd meet them then."

"Sure."

"Alright. We should probably get some sleep then. Night Bon…."

"Wait Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed, before she could hang up. "One more question. What are their names?"

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

* * *

Stefan watched as his brother compelled the landlord of the apartments they were going to be staying in for a few days.

They had to blend in if this plan was going to work. No one could suspect that weren't human or it would get messy.

So not only did they register to attend Robert Lee High school (also by compulsion) but they would also "move into" an apartment. They would look just like a pair of high school students moving into a new town.

"Tomorrow is the big day, little brother", Damon said as they walked away from landlord, their new apartment key in his hand. "Tomorrow, you will finally see her."

By her, Stefan knew his brother meant Bonnie….the young human girl that had captured Damon's heart…the one he'd been watching for years in his crow form.

And if the plan fell into place, she would be going back to the Dark Dimension with them.

Stefan nodded, but added through slightly gritted teeth. "Remember your promise brother. You're not to physically harm her or any other human during our short stay here."

Damon rolled his eyes, but nodded. "You know that I never break my word."

Stefan nodded in return. "But don't you think it would be a bit odd to just have an empty apartment? We don't have any furniture to go with it."

His older brother let out a short chuckle. "You underestimate me brother. I already have it taken care of. A mover should arrive to the apartment early in the morning to load it with the typical furniture we need to make it look…authentic."

They walked in silence for a moment, before Damon flashed a wicked smile. "But for now….I suggest we hunt. It's been quite a journey, and we haven't fed since we left the dimension."

* * *

The next morning, Bonnie got up early and walked quickly to the school, just as she promised Elena the other night.

And like she said she would be, the blonde, blue-eyed girl was waiting for her in front of the school, half an hour before the bell signaling the beginning of first period would ring.

But she was alone.

"Where are they?" Bonnie asked curiously as she approached her, coming to stand next to her.

Elena frowned. "I'm not sure. They told me they would meet us both here."

Suddenly, as if on cue, a silky voice with a slightly Italian accent, spoke out.

"_Ciao_, ladies."

Both girls turned in the direction of where the voice came from, and Bonnie let out a little gasp at the sight of them.

Elena hadn't been over exaggerating when she said they were gorgeous.

Both had raven dark hair, olive-toned skin, high cheekbones, and perfectly chiseled features. One had forest-green eyes, and though they were somewhat piercing, they also had a softness and gentleness to them that made you want to trust him instantly.

The other one, who had been the one to greet them, had midnight dark eyes….the kind that looked dangerous, but at the same time, leaves you intrigued. They were the type of eyes anyone could just get lost in….

Bonnie broke herself out of her daze, and offered them a small smile.

"Hello. I'm Bonnie Mccullough. It's nice to meet both of you."

God she hoped her voice didn't shake….

As they approached her, the green-eyed one shook her hand, giving her a warm smile back.

"I'm Stefan. It's nice to…._finally _meet you Bonnie."

At his words, Bonnie frowned slightly. _Finally?_

"Elena had spoken about you a lot when we met her", he quickly added, as if sensing her wariness. "You two are good friends I'm guessing?"

_No_, her mind answered, but instead, she nodded yes. She was sure that after meeting these two, talking about her would be the LAST thing on Elena's mind.

But Elena was too absorbed in the two guys to notice what she and Stefan were talking about, so she let it go.

The dark eyed one then stepped forward, flashing a charming smile and wink at her that surely made her look like a flushing mess.

"And I'm Damon", he said in his silky voice as he shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you _cara."_

There was something intense about the way those dark eyes looked into her soft brown ones. It was almost….filled with _longing_, as if he was looking at something he'd been desperately seeking for years.

After he let go of her hand, she shook her head slightly, figuring it was only her overactive imagination.

"It's nice to meet you too", she said, offering him another smile. "Now….you two want us to show you around the school?"

Damon nodded. "Ahhh yes. And I believe it would be beneficial for us to split up into pairs. Isn't that right Elena?"

Elena, having finally seemed to break out of her daze, frowned. "No, I said we would all go as a group yesterday."

"No", Damon said, flatly and emotionally as he came over to stand in front of her, looking directly into her eyes. "Don't you remember? You told us that you wanted to split into pairs….you show Stefan around, and Bonnie shows me around."

Elena's blue eyes blinked for a second, before she nodded, almost robotically.

"Yes, I remember now. Thank you for reminding me Damon." She then turned towards Bonnie. "Do you mind showing Damon around alone?"

"Um…no. Not a problem", Bonnie said cheerfully, though she couldn't deny to herself that Damon did make her nervous.

Damon smiled that charming smile again. "Then it's settled." He turned back towards Bonnie. "Would you mind accompanying me, milady?"

Bonnie blushed. "Sure. What would you like to see first?"

Stefan and Elena were already walking away, heading towards the library.

"That's your decision", he answered, suddenly and gracefully lacing their arms together. "Lead the way."

With flaming cheeks, Bonnie nodded, quickly deciding to show him to the cafeteria first.

"And….that's pretty much it", Bonnie said at the end of the tour, about ten minutes before the bell signaling first period was supposed to begin. "What's your schedule?"

Damon handed her his schedule, and she quickly read it over, jaw dropping as she read through it.

He had every single class with her…except 6ixth period.

"Oh…wow", she said slowly, smiling up at him. "You have the same class as me for every period…except the last one, sixth."

He smiled back. "How convenient. You can show me to every class."

She nodded shyly. "I guess I can."

When the bell signaling the start of first period rang, she put her backpack back on her shoulders.

"We should get going…."

"Wait _cara_", Damon said, placing a gentle hand on her arm. "I'd like to ask you something first?"

"Yes?"

"I have to say, you simply…._intrigue_ me", he said with a wink, absentmindedly moving a lock of hair out of her eyes, "And I would like to get to know you better. Would you care to go to dinner with me this coming weekend? It would be on me."

Bonnie gasped a little. He was…asking her out on a date?

She didn't know what such a gorgeous, mysterious guy saw in her, and in such a short time, but she was definitely NOT going to say no.

"Yes. I would love that."

"It's a date then", he said with a flirtatious smirk, taking her hand, and bending down to kiss it. "Thank you for accepting my invitation, Miss McCullough."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short. I planned on making it longer, but I really wanted to get something out for you guys before school starts. **

**So Bonnie has officially met Damon…in his human form anyway. And he's charming the heck out of her…it looks like she's falling into his trap ;)**

**Review for a sneak peek! And I promise you WILL get it this time XD Thanks for the support guys :)**


	4. Abduction

Chapter 4

**Picahuesos: Gracias! **

**Alexis: Thank you :) **

**Rey: Bonnie is sure to be shocked. It may be a little while before she finds out that Damon is "her crow" though. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Redbird: We will see Damon in his crow form again at some point. But right now, his main focus is to get Bonnie. And to do that, he needs to be in his normal form ;) Thank you :)**

**Pebbles: LOL. Thank you :)**

* * *

Bonnie looked into the mirror as she quickly got herself ready. Doing her make-up with great care and dressing up in her best outfit….a tan blouse, and a red, silky, skirt.

She was getting ready for her date with Damon, and trying to contain her excitement.

She was so happy that she didn't even mind much as she came home and found that her crow STILL hadn't come back.

Bonnie had no idea what Damon saw in her after only one day of knowing her, but she did know that he was going to try hard not to mess it up.

After putting on the finishing touches of her make-up, and quickly wrote her parents a note for when they got home, to explain where she was.

And as if on cue, she heard the doorbell ring just as she finished the letter.

Smiling widely, she rushed downstairs, leaving the note in clear view on the coffee table before going to answer the door.

Once she opened the door, she found him standing there, decked out with a leather jacket and shooting her a charming, breathtaking smile.

"Good evening, _cara. _These are for you."

He handed her a bundle of about ten, beautiful roses, making her blush a bit.

"Thank you", she said sweetly, before turning to head back into the house. "Just let me put them in water."

Though she managed to stay relatively calm on the outside, on the inside, she was bursting with excitement, and her stomach was filled with butterflies.

She couldn't believe her luck. Not only was she going on a date with a gorgeous, new guy, but he had even thought to get her flowers. A guy had never given her flowers before.

After she had placed the roses in water, she came back outside and shut the door, allowing Damon to lead her towards his car.

"So where are we going?" She asked, as Damon looped her arm gently through his.

He grinned down at her. "That, my dear, will be a surprise."

With that, he opened her door for her, and she smiled gratefully at him as she climbed inside the car. She was so mesmerized by the inside of the Ferrari that she didn't notice him smirk discreetly down at his cell phone as he sent out a text message.

* * *

Stefan sighed as he looked down at his cell phone.

He had received the message from Damon. It was time to put the head of the plan to action.

He turned towards Elena, Bonnie's human friend, who was currently going on about what "The daily life of a student at Robert Lee High" was like.

"And during lunch, you can go in the library to work on….Stefan, are you even listening?"

In actuality, he hadn't been. He'd been too preoccupied with everything going on with Damon to focus on anything Elena had to say.

But he smiled kindly at her.

"I apologize Elena. I seemed to have drifted off."

The golden haired girl was obviously annoyed, but tried hard to hide it in a effort to be polite.

"I was saying…."

But she broke off, getting lost in his gaze as his green eyes locked with her blue ones.

Stefan smiled lightly. "Listen Elena, I'm going to leave now. And when I do, you're going to go home and take a nap."

She nodded robotically to his command.

"And when you wake up, you are going to remember that Bonnie has been kidnapped….by Matt Honeycutt. You saw him drag her into his car at around 7:00 P.M while they were on a date together. You couldn't get there in time to save her. But you will report what you saw to the authorities as soon as you wake up from your nap….which will be in an hour and a half from now."

Elena nodded, again, and then he broke her from her trance.

"Hmmm well, it's been nice spending time with you Stefan, but I think I should go home and get some rest…."

"Wait", Stefan said softly, smiling at her politely. "Earlier at football tryouts, the couch asked me to deliver a message about practice scheduling to Matt Honeycutt. Do you mind giving me his house address?"

* * *

The burning excitement Bonnie had felt earlier was slowly turning into confusing and wariness.

Damon was STILL driving….and now they were going out of town, and into the Old Wood.

"Damon, where are you taking me?" She asked for the tenth time. But this time, her small amount of fear made her voice come out stronger and more assertive.

He only flashed her another one of his beautiful smiles, but something about this one was….unnerving.

"We're almost there, Redbird."

Bonnie frowned a little at the new nickname, but nevertheless grew silent again.

After a few more moments of driving, Damon finally stopped the car, and Bonnie let out a small shiver at the fact that they were parked in the Old Wood.

He turned towards her, and her eyes widened at the look on his face.

It was far more intense then the charming, flirty smiles he had shot at her just a few moments ago. Now he wasn't smiling at all…but his eyes were looking at her in an almost hungry fashion…as if he was using every ounce of control he had to not leap at her.

A part of her wanted to get out of the car and run away, but the fear of being out in the Old Wood, in the dark and alone, wouldn't let her.

"I've always watched you; even when others never noticed you. Are you aware of that?"

What was he talking about? Had he….been stalking her? Long before she had officially met him?

She gulped a little in nervousness, her fear growing.

"No, I wasn't."

He then reached over and grabbed her hand, and she didn't try to pull it away from him. She could sense that there was something weird…possibly even dangerous him at the moment, and didn't want to do anything to upset him.

"It's true." He then took the moment to frown angrily. "I noticed you long before that….that mutt ever did."

"Wh…who are you talking about?"

"That _boy _I've seen go to your house."

"Matt?" Bonnie shook her head, willing herself to not shake from fear. "He's only a friend."

At this, he finally smiled again. "That's fortunate. Because you have always been, and always will be _mine._"

Bonnie finally attempted to tear her hand away from him his, but he held it still, locking it in an iron grip.

"Damon! Stop it. You're….you're scaring me."

"There's no need to be afraid….darling", he said soothingly and gently but firmly forcing her to turn and look at him. "Just look into my eyes and relax."

Despite her better judgment, she did what he asked, and got lost in his black eyes.

* * *

Stefan tried to control his guilty conscience as he rummaged through Matt Honeycutt's car, wrecking the inside of it to make it look as though a young, teenage girl had really struggled to get out of it.

He had compelled the boy's parents to give him free reign on the car, and to not remember seeing him at all once he finished the job and left.

After becoming satisfied with the damage work, he took the small bag of Bonnie's hair that Damon had managed to get from her house out of his pocket, and still wearing his gloves, spread the hairs evenly onto the back seat of the car and the floor.

Once the whole scene looked nice and realistic, he left, slamming the car door behind him.

He knew deep down that this was wrong. That he shouldn't be helping Damon frame an innocent human just to cover their own tracks. But it was the only way he was going to get Damon to go back to the Dark Dimension without causing too much trouble in the human world.

He knew what his brother was capable of. And one human being put in trouble was better than multiple, right?

Of course it was.

Stefan sighed as he quickly sent a message to Damon, telling him that the deed was done, and that he was all set to take Bonnie and go back to the Dark Dimension whenever he was ready.

And in due time, he himself would go back to the Light Dimension. Just as soon he stayed here for a few more weeks, to be sure that the plan would correctly fall into motion.

* * *

Elena woke up, and the memories instantly hit her.

Bonnie. Matt. Getting dragged into a car. Her unable to save her.

Considering Elena had once dated him, she knew how nice of a guy Matt was. The fact that he would do something so….so horrible astounded her. But it had happened. She had seen it with her own eyes.

What was she doing? Just laying here like it didn't happen? She had to go report it!

Quickly, she got to her feet, put on her shoes, and ran out of the room, having every intention to hurriedly file in her report to the authorities.

* * *

When Bonnie woke up, she felt like she'd been underwater for hours, and was finally emerging.

What had happened before she…fell asleep? She remembered going on her date with Damon, them driving into the Old Wood, him acting weird, and then…everything was fuzzy.

Sighing, she attempted to reach a hand up to her forehead and rub at it, but frowned in confusion when she realized she couldn't.

Her arms were restrained…by rope.

Frantically, she sat up, and realized her legs were tied down too, and that she was lying on top of something soft.

She looked down and realized it was a bed. Small, but comfortable.

Trying hard not to panic, she looked around some more, she realized that she was in what looked like a cross between a bedroom and a storage room. There were no windows, so it was obviously used to keep things hidden.

Where was she? And….why was she tied up?

As if responding to her questions, the only door in the room swung open, and she gasped at the person who came in. But she wasn't yet sure if she should be relieved, or afraid at the sight of him.

"Damon?"

He smiled charmingly at her. "You might want to get some rest, Redbird. We'll be leaving for the dimension early in the morning."

* * *

**A/N: So Damon was successfully kidnapped Bonnie, and is on his way to taking her back to the Dark Dimension with him. AND he and Stefan are going to get poor Matt framed for her disappearance. I told you he was going to be more of a baddie in this story then he is in some of my other ones XD**

**Review for a sneak peek :)**

**And BTW, Chapter 14 for Arranging Love is in the works. Lot's of juicy Bamon stuff in that one ;) It'll be up either tonight, or tomorrow. **


	5. Precious

Chapter 5

**Anonymous responses:**

**neko0yue0moo:** **¡Gracias! Me alegro de que estés disfrutando de la historia. :)**

**Veronica: ¡Gracias! Y está bien ...No puede ser un hablante nativo de español, pero todavía puedo leer tus comentarios. Sólo tienes que disculpar mis errores. Estoy muy contento de que te gusta la historia, y lo malo Damon. Y sí, él está desesperado por tenerla ... pero él se robo un beso de Bonnie pronto;)**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying both this story and Arranging Love. And I have chosen not to read the ghostwriter books, so I know little to nothing about them. And I do try to include the other characters in my stories at least a little, but the main focus will of course, always be on Damon and Bonnie ;)**

**Picahuesos: Gracias por revisar! Y sí, pobre Bonnie: (Damon va a ser un poco egoísta con ella durante un tiempo en esta historia, pero con el tiempo, aprenderá a amarla desinteresadamente, al igual que Bonnie crecerá a amarlo.**

* * *

Matt Honeycutt was woken up with a start as he heard the load knock on the front door. His parents were out on a date, so he would have to get up and answer it.

Rubbing st his tried eyes, he slowly got out of bed, pausing at the mirror for a short second to ensure he was decent before heading downstairs and to the front door.

His blue eyes widened in confusion at the sight of Officer Lawrence standing in his doorway.

"Hello sir. Can I help you?"

Officer Lawrence showed him the document he had in his hands.

"Mr. Honeycutt, I have a search warrant here to look through your house."

Matt's eyrs widened even more, but he tried to remain calm.

"May I ask what for, officer?"

"You are under suspicioun of the disappearance of Bonnie McCullough. A witness has stated that they saw you drag her into your car."

Matt's mental alarm syste immediately went off. He didn't know anyone who would accuse him of such a thing. Him and Bonnie were good friends, and he hadn't seen her all day.

"Who accused me?!"

"That is withheld information, in order as to protect the witnesse's identity. They will reveal themselves to you only if they wish to."

* * *

"Da…Damon, what's going on?"

Bonnie was terrified. Here she was, tied up, unable to move in an unfamiliar room, with her date looming over her, whom she barely knew.

And she didn't like the way he was looking at her. At all.

The smug though flirtarious smiled remained on his beautiful face.

"Just as I said, _Cara. _I suggest that you get some rest. We'll be leaving for the dimension early in the morning."

He began to exit the room, and she shouted desperately at him, her voice a bit choked up in a effort to keep herself from crying. "Don't leave me in here! You can't do this! It's kidnapping!"

In response to her words, Damon frowned, and stepped into the room again, walking close enough so that he was directly in front of the bed. "Kidnapping isn't an accurate….description. I see it more as finally taking what rightfully belongs to me."

She shivered as the same charming smile that he had had on his face when she first met him flashed across his face.

"But there is no need to be afraid, my little redbird. I will not harm you. I do plan on making you my queen, after all."

He leaned closer, so his cool breath was hitting her face. "You will be my beautiful songbird in a pretty cage, my little one. And you will only sing for me."

He then leaned down and pressed his cool lips to her forehead in a kiss, before looking into her eyes again.

"I apologize for this, my queen, but in due time, you will see my devotion to you."

With that, she found herself locked in his gaze again before everything went black.

* * *

Matt watched in only slight panic as officer Lawrence searched through his car.

He had already gone through his house, but now had insisted on searching the car, since "the witness" had stated that they saw him drag Bonnie into it.

All of this was making Matt's head spin.

Who would accuse him of something so awful? He hadn't seen Bonnie at all that day, and even if he had seen her, he would never do something like this to ANYONE.

"Mr. Honeycutt", Officer Lawrence said gravely, "Can you explain this?"

Matt looked up at him, and his blue eyes widened at the sight of him holding up a couple strands of familiar, red hair.

"I…I have no idea how that got in there sir", he managed out, weakly but truthfully.

Officer Lawrence frowned. "Son, I think you should take a look at the inside of your vehicle."

Shaking a bit in nervousness, Matt nodded and came forward, standing next to the officer as he peered into the interior of his truck.

He had to hold back a gasp of horror at what he saw.

It was a disaster. The back seats of the truck were tattered, as if someone had desperately clawed at them in an attempt to escape. Red hair, the same color as the few strands of it that Officer Lawrence had held up, was thrown across the seats and floor. The left back window was cracked, and there were several items from the glove department spilled everywhere.

It was only the sound of Officer Lawrence's voice speaking again that broke him out of his trance.

"I think you should come downtown with me, son."

* * *

"Yes dear brother. I have everything under control", Damon snapped impatiently into the phone, as he paced back and forth across the small room. "I will be leaving with Bonnie and going back to the dimension early in the morning."

He heard his younger brother sigh on the other end of the line. "Just make sure you're gone by tomorrow afternoon….we can't risk being discovered. I'm fairly sure that I did a complete job of making it look like that human boy you pointed out to me committed the crime, but we must not let anything backfire."

"Will do. Now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to certain agendas before I can make my leave in the morning."

With that, he hung up the phone, placing it on the small table that sat next to the bed that held the redheaded, sleeping beauty before him.

She was precious; in every form of the word. And she was all his.

He stroked her cheek softly, before beginning to untie the rope that trapped her legs and arms. He had influenced her to not awaken for another twenty-four hours, so there was no risk of her trying to escape.

After removing the rope, he grimaced at the strain marks that were on her wrists from struggling against the binding, and took them into his hands, massaging them gently.

She was afraid of him now…but that would change. In time, she will realize that she belongs with him; that he is the only one who ever really saw her for the extraordinary being she was. She would soon love him just as much as he loved her.

After all, they were meant for each other. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Stefan out his phone back into his jacket pocket as his brother hung up on him.

He only hoped that his brother would keep his word….and leave this town as soon as possible.

He gave a look around at his surroundings. There was something strange about this small town of Fells Church, and he wanted to leave it all behind as soon as possible.

He would only remain here for a few days after Damon leaves with Bonnie, just to make sure that everyone was 100% convinced that Matt was the guilty culprit. And then he would leave himself.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness…but at least it's an update! Working on a new one-shot and Chapter 16 of Arranging Love. I hope to get them both posted long before Christmas (Chapter 17 or 18 of Arranging Love will be Christmas-themed, so I don't want to post it too late lol.**

**Thanks for reading lovelies. And be sure to review for a quote from the next chapter :)**


End file.
